Expedition Aurora
by aswewalked
Summary: Little did he know, his fate was about to brighten, only to take a turn for the worse, down a dark road that would change his life forever.
1. Voyage At Sea

**Expediton Aurora**

**Chapter 1 - Voyage At Sea**

_"It's not the destination, so much as the journey"_ _-Captain Jack Sparrow_

**-x-**

_**Expedition: Aurora**_

_**Location: H.M.S. Darkfinder**_

_**Day 1**_

_Our skies are clear and our hearts hopeful, the journey ahead looks to be so as well. Yet I have enough worries as I leave my kingdom behind, even for just a month. It is presumed the journey will take about as long. Though Albion is far off by now, I can still see Cassandra's tiny form shrinking away in the distance, her dress just as white as the handkerchief she waves me away with. I missed her the moment I stepped foot on the docks of Bowerstone, as is routine when I leave on an expedition. With Walter and Jasper she will be in the same good hands our mother placed the both of us in years ago, but I cannot help my worrying for her. She is the only family I have left after all, and if something were to happen to her, I'd never forgive myself. I'm already deeply grieved I will be away when she celebrates her sixteenth birthday this summer. She is not a little girl anymore, I must keep reminding myself..._

_I, accompanied by the finest division of the Albion Navy, two royal vessels of my choosing dubbed __**The H.M.S. Darkfinder **__and __**The H.M.S. Tempest**__, as well as the debauched Master Reaver, have set out on a voyage at sea, this time with the purpose and intent of investigating a land far to the south of Albion. We do not have much knowledge on it other than the account of Reaver and of several other random merchants who have traversed across the water surrounding the land. Each man says that, from the ocean, it is obvious the land is hardly anything but a desert stretching long and far, overrun with sand and sun, with many ominous caves and mountainous dunes. I am not yet certain of what my goal for this expedition may be, nor what I am going to say to the natives when we arrive, should there be any, and I understand there are. It was that rake of a man Reaver who inspired the entire motive to travel. He claims that with a few of Albion's colonies set up in this land, we can make better use of any natural resources provided by the desert. Naturally, I answered with an argument of common sense: that deserts did not make useful or __hospitable land. As always, the strange industrialist agreed, albeit begrudgingly, but claimed to have been there and to have seen the environment firsthand if only a fleeting glance. He insisted something could be done with the caves dotting the terrain, suggesting mines be made of them. But there was also the strong prospect of such an adventure to these uncultivated lands that made me desirous of even agreeing to Reaver's wild proposal...So I finally accepted and even allowed him to join me in the voyage. I must say, I felt rather weak for giving in at first. But it hasn't been too terrible, as I remain on __**The H.M.S. Darkfinder **__while he stays upon __**The H.M.S. Tempest**__._

_Yet whatever decision is made, I won't rest until it is in the favor of my Albion, for that is my duty as King. And I am nothing if not a dutiful King..._

Setting the pen inside the binding and closing the book with a firm snap, he let his vision settle on the tranquil moon's reflection as it danced in a wavy masquerade with the stars.

_**Expedition: Aurora**_

_**Location: H.M.S. Darkfinder**_

_**Day 2**_

_Today was interesting. We discovered a stowaway onboard, a young boy not much older than eight by the looks of it. Whether his criminal act of sneaking aboard is indeed criminal or not, it seems the boy will have to travel with us until we return to Albion. We can't very well turn around and take him back home at this point, and though the men suggested throwing him overboard as both punishment and a means to be rid of an extra burden, I could not allow that. To do so would be a wrongdoing much worse than what he had done. He is only a child, after all. When asked by the Captain why on earth he chose the King's ship of all others to travel secretly upon, he simply shrugged and allowed his cracked lips to part in a mischievous grin as he retorted in a slum-born speech something like 'Oh, this is the King's ship, is it? Funny, seeing you aboard made me think it was the ship of the cross-dressers.' That little comment __**had**__ earned him several lashes, but after he had finished crying in pain he fell into an amusing fit of giggles at his own stupidity. I was both amused and surprised to find he really had not known this was a royal vessel until it was too late._

_Though I have known him only a few short hours, I've come to enjoy the lad's company. He seems to have taken a liking to me as well after just the one day. He's rather humorous really, with a wit beyond his short amount of nine years._

_I am sure his family is worried sick about him, though he claims her long dead and that he's run away to escape the wrath of his abusive father. I do not know how much of his story is true. But when we return to my Albion, I will not make him go back to his home if he does not wish, just in case his reason is true. Besides, he is a mere peasant, and what concern of mine is it?_

_...He is sleeping now, I have allowed him a place in my quarters, for I am not sure if I trust the crew of this ship to let him be without my supervision._

Sighing tiredly, Logan set down his pen and sunk back into the chair. He looked back to the boy who was by now snoring lightly on thick blankets in the floor of his own cabin, the glow of candles cascaded shadows upon his peaceful face. A small smile tugged at the corner of the King's mouth before he picked up the pen and leaned forward to scribble one more sentence before dousing the lamp for the night.

_He reminds me much of myself as a boy._

_**Expedition: Aurora**_

_**Location: H.M.S. Darkfinder**_

_**Day 3**_

_Today was rather uneventful. Regardless, everything seems to be running smoothly so far, and I was informed that we may reach our destination ahead of schedule if the whether holds up. Yet, I can't help but feel slightly numb and even useless aboard this vessel. I try to help out as much as I can, but with so many other more able-bodied and experienced sailors there is little need for my aid. There's not much for a King to do in the middle of the ocean, quite different from life in the castle. I suppose I should be glad for the relief, but it is simply something far too foreign to me. Most of my time is now spent with the boy mentioned in my last entry. I now know his name to be William. And I must say, he is rather fascinating. Perhaps its just his natural character, or perhaps it is simply the fact that I've never had the opportunity to sit and talk man to man, or boy to man, with a peasant outside the throne room. I've come to the decision that this is a sorry statement indeed for me to be so cut off from the society in which I rule. I've already promised myself, I shall endeavor to connect more with the people upon my return._

_This William seems to be rather enthralled by me as well, probably an interest born of a parent similar to mine. I doubt he's had many dealings with monarchs before. I will often indulge him with tales of my life in the castle, and past journeys and expeditions. These, he seems very mesmerized by them. I see the makings of an adventurer in this boy. He will also share stories about his short past, his life in the slums of Bowerstone, his times of dolor and of contentment. He has been through hell and back several times it seems; for a lad so young, I pity him. He most often speaks of a 'lady friend' he left back home. He speaks fondly of this mystery girl, and from what he's told me I believe her to be a fine young girl. One who is a few years older than him, he takes pride in saying. Normally I would be highly amused by this, as I am certain children of his age do not have serious relationships. But by his descriptions of the girl, I am reminded of the young lady I myself left at home: I certainly hope my sister is well... I miss her terribly._

Logan promptly closed the diary and slumped away to bed.

_**Expedition: Aurora**_

_**Location: H.M.S. Darkfinder**_

_**Day 4**_

_Today I received quite a scare. It was almost as frightening as the day Cassandra went missing when she was merely a toddler, though I do not like to revisit that moment. I let the boy, William, sleep this morning past the time he should have awakened as it seemed he had a taxing time these past few days. When I emerged from my cabin, I was unpleasantly surprised to see brooding clouds, a blue and purple storm-bruised blanket, looming on the distant horizon. They were monstrous things, dark and heavy. Lightening split the sky followed by distant rumbles of thunder that seemed set the entire crew on edge. The deck was bustling with activity as soldiers scrambled to tie everything down and right the things that had started to shake away. The wind was picking up and coming in more violent gusts that met in a mad storm. The ship groaned beneath my boots as the water pitched the hull higher and higher on each vicious wave that came. I paused at such an ominous sound and looked towards the balustrade where I could see the Captain and hear him shouting his frantic orders. An older sailor told me I should wait below, that they couldn't risk anything happening to the King. I admit this angered me a bit, for I was just as skilled in sailing as most men aboard, King or no. I was determined to help see our way through._

_Not far enough into the storm, the violent swaying and rocking of the ship must have wakened the still sleeping William in the cabin. I'm sure, the boy practically rolled out onto the main deck, still half-dreaming. It was quite a while before anyone realized he was out there. And I don't think anyone would have noticed had he not come up beside me, asking innocently and excitedly what he could do to help. I couldn't get more than a few words out before the largest wave yet rose high above the main deck. I lunged for the boy with every intention of tackling him to the ground. But the impact of the waves over the deck and the swell of the current it created on exit proved to be too much for me to hold onto him. I felt him slip from my arms, heard his gurgled scream as he was swept overboard. Until that moment I had held no fear in the storm, but watching the current drag the small child over the rail and under the churning water was enough to make my stomach leap into my chest. Thankfully I rushed to the rail to find him holding on with practically just his two small fingers to the side of the ship. Just before he fell, I seized his arm and hoisted him back onboard. He was fine, of course, albeit a bit startled. But I might've been more terrified than he had been, as I've come to care a bit for the lad and if he were to meet such an untimely death on my watch I would not be able to bear the guilt. It seems I've taken on quite the 'big brother' role in his life. I suppose I should be glad, even flattered the boy admires me so. But I feel as though I am betraying Cassandra in someway or another. Many times I do wish she were hear right now, but I quickly remind myself of the dangers she would face if she were. If that had been her falling overboard instead, I am sure my heart would have stopped beating for a full minute before I found the strength to do anything. _

_Some of the sailors have been talking about bad omens. They are a superstitious bunch of men. But it seems that encountering a storm so early into a voyage does not bode well for the rest of it. They seem to be adamant on this strange...faith? A few of them even asked if I might abandon the journey and turn around. But Father taught me long ago that if a King shows fear in the face of mere myths, how is he to be brave when the real threats come? _

_**Expedition Aurora**_

_**Location: H.M.S Tempest**_

_**Day 5**_

_Today, due to the events of the one previous, it was advised to me that I should take refuge upon the other ship in our two-vessel fleet. It seems the __**H.M.S Darkfinder **__took some rather formidable blows during that storm. In any other occasion, I would typically have no problem propagating to safety, and William and I would have gone without question. However, it just so happens that the __**H.M.S Tempest **__is the ship Reaver has accompanied us on. Seeing that man in the throne room multiple times a day is enough. I certainly do not wish to spend God knows how long on a ship with the dissolute libertine. But begrudgingly, I obliged and am now to spend the rest of the voyage on this ship._

_I am beginning to wonder why I even let him attend the voyage. I must have been out of my mind. Perhaps it was because he claims to have visited our destination before. Or perhaps I simply wanted to keep an eye on him and ensure he did nothing rash while I was gone. He'd never done anything too extreme before while I was away, but... Cassandra is reaching a certain age now, and I see the way he is beginning too look at her, and the looks given to him in return. That monster of a business tycoon, it would not be unlike Reaver to take full advantage of her strangely unexplained, and disappointing, awe for him. Awe that so many women, and even some men, of the court seem to display. He has been a so-called friend to my family for fifty years, Cassandra and I have known him our entire lives, yet still he is rather sickening. I detest even being close to the man. But at least here, I can make sure no harm is done to my Cassandra._

_Also today, I overheard a conversation I was likely meant to never hear. Not because these men are trying to keep something, of which ethics are debatable, from their King. But likely because they do not wish for me to worry anymore than I am already. Whatever the case, I did hear it; the ships quartermaster speaking to the Captain of how things were not looking good for them. The Captain then replied with his agreement and how they should have docked in Aurora yesterday. Now, it is rather hard for me to say I do not regret overhearing the news._

_I only pray that we reach our destination soon before I go insane... Even our food supply is beginning to dwindle._

Sighing, Logan closed the journal and looked up from his place, leaning upon the rail in the pinkish aura of sunset. And suddenly, smirks and all, Reaver was nearly directly in front of him. If it were a snake it would have bit him. And Logan was so convinced this man was just that. Groaning, Logan massaged his temples with his thumb and index finger. "What do you want, Reaver?" This journey would be much longer than expected...

_**Expedition Aurora**_

_**Location: H.M.S Tempest**_

_**Day 6**_

_Today, a seabird floated casually past our small fleet of two ships. I, having sailed enough in my time, know this to be a sign of land near by. The question is whether or not it is the land we are looking for. We are not sure of anything anymore, and it was previously discerned that the voyage across the sea wouldn't last but a few days. Tomorrow, it will be a week sense we left Albion, and everyone is rather on edge about such a blunt fact. We are still unaware of just how far the storm has taken us._

_However I try not to waste my time thinking of such things that are entirely out of my own control, I still cannot shake the worrisome feeling that we may be one of the many ships who have met a cruel end to their fate, lost at sea. My thoughts go to my sister. What would Cassandra do without me? She would have to intercede as the new Queen of Albion, but she is no where near ready to do so! Of course, Walter and Jasper were there to help her, but they have not the experiences needed to teach her how to run a country. In truth, I am not only just the sole family she has left, I am also the only one capable of teaching her how to become a proper monarch, just as our parents taught me. At least, if I did not make it, Reaver would have no such luck either. I tremble to think about what Albion would be like without someone capable of resisting that man's charisma sitting on the throne. My sister, in that sense, is very incapable. Why, Albion would be utter shambles before anyone could stop the process. Though I have known him my whole life, even I myself sometimes have difficulty resisting the devil's tempting proposals._

_Speaking of Reaver, now that I am on the ship that has been carrying him, I realize I took for granted the days I actually had a break of his presence. Now, he has resumed his usual habit of constantly coming to me with new, often wretched, ideas of making the kingdom a better place. Unfortunately, his translation of "better" is frankly "richer" which in turn means an unhappy populace. He truly is rather like a pesky mosquito, always winging its way over to you and buzzing in your ear. No matter how many times you swat, it always comes back, and with an awful bite that as an annoyingly lasting effect. I have resorted to hiding from him. At the moment I am in the galley with William who has taken to helping the cook prepare food for the crew. No doubt Reaver is scouring every inch of the upper decks for me._

Quietly, Logan closed the journal and fondly observed William interact with the cook, all the while praying, as he had been since they left.

_**Expedition: Aurora**_

_**Location: H.M.S. Tempest**_

_**Day 7**_

_Today, we saw a tremendous sight: land. We were scheduled to arrive two days ago, so it came with a breath of wind, and of relief. We were beginning to fear the storm had blown us drastically off course, more so than we had originally thought. The land itself is amazing, I cannot think of words to describe it. I had already held my expectations for it high, however it seems to have surpassed what I could have imagined. For once it seems Master Reaver had not been over exaggerating with such wild views... How millions of little rocks can form these impossible shapes amazes me._

_We have spotted a port to enter, and even a dock to moor the ship at. However, night is already upon us. And we do not wish to catch anyone...off guard. After all, we do not yet know the level of hospitality in which the builders of this dock display. So against Reaver's so-called better judgement, and you know he gave his two gold pieces worth, I have decided to wait until morning._

Logan closed the journal shut and drummed his fingers along its binding as his eyes picked up the dim lights in the distance coming from the port. Tomorrow would be interesting. Logan had to make sure he played his cards right... And not, at any cost, allowed Reaver to join him in meeting these natives.

Little did he know, his fate was about to brighten, only to take a turn for the worse, down a dark road that would change his life forever.

**{ A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this wee bit of insight into our dear King Logan's past. Well, this story just came from my imagination, dreaming up one day just what had happened to Logan. So many questions are left unanswered in the game. It sucks! So I'm doing something about it. As far as any of us know, this really happened. Thanks for reading :D }**

***Feedback will be rewarded with Guild Seals and Experience Points!***


	2. The City of Aurora

**Expedition Aurora**

**Chapter 2 - The City of Aurora**

**-x-**

**Expedition: Aurora**

**Location: The City of Aurora**

**Day 8**

_Today, we mustered our courage and berthed the ship at the docks in which we spotted the night before. As it turns out, a large city was nestled into the little harbor. Much larger than we had assumed. This city is quite different from what we are used to seeing in Albion, and even on all the other excursions we've been on. Here, all of the buildings seem to be carved out of a single mountain, which in itself is incredible. It looks more like a statue of arcane design, with rock twisting into impossible shapes_

_We had a rather large group waiting to greet us once we stepped off the docks. Despite out fears of being unwelcome by the native residents, these particular people seemed glad, and I dare say, relieved to see me. I was certainly surprised to know that they were aware of who I was already. They greeted me as 'your majesty' even before they knew I was the King across the sea. Suspiciously, I looked to Reaver, who merely shrugged. I'm certain during his last visit he must have told these people I would be visiting shortly. _

_The people here all have a magnificently bronze tone of skin. They dress in colors appropriately matching their desert surroundings. Light tans, oranges, deep reds and such...Their wardrobe is interesting to say the least. They dress in sandals and fine robes and adorn themselves with festive beads where ever they happen to go. Regardless that they have been ill-informed by Reaver, they are intelligent and good people just the same. Everyone is very kind and quite happy to see us, although I am not sure why quite yet. _

_Tomorrow, I am to meet with this city's leader. From what I understand he is a sturdy, old man. Though he was the one to call this meeting, I suppose I should begin thinking of what I am going to speak about when we convene. While my men were content just to stay in there bunks on the ship, Reaver and I were offered fine room and board in the city's inn. He was quick to accept the offer, and although I was originally going to decline, not wanting to appear to take advantage of their hospitality, Reaver quickly informed me that it would be rude to deny their generous request... I still don't know why I take his advice all the time..._

**Expedition: Aurora**

**Location: The City of Aurora**

**Day 9**

_Today, I met an exceptional man, whom the people of Aurora refer to as 'Father', but whom I have been asked by to be called Alistair. The description I have received from Aurora's people have proven to be true; he __**is**__ a sturdy man. In build, he reminds me of Walter; very brawny and rugged. And tall; even Reaver appears to be dwarfed by him. His eyes are brown, so dark that at a first glance they appear to be black. And while I've no idea what his age could be, I'm assuming by his wrinkled and weathered skin, he is __**quite**__ old. He has long white hair, and a grizzled beard that hangs down to his chest in two braids. In the middle of his face is a thick strip of white paint, which Reaver tells me is custom for leaders here._

_He holds control over Aurora's apparent autocracy of sorts, but he has told me that due to their city's minute population, there is no strictly defined government. Judging by the enormous temple that the city surrounds, they are also governed by a god of sorts. After my visit, I have many questions about this place. Like how everyone learned to speak the common tongue, for example. Or why all the children here were so quiet. So far, most of those questions remain unanswered. Alistair was far more eager to ask than he was to answer. He seemed keenly interested in Albion, and asked me many questions about the terrain, the people, the military, and more specifically, whether or not I was open to the idea of advancing my kingdom._

_He asked me about my family, to which I replied that I had a single little sister back in Albion. He nodded, and told me of his wife who passed in childbirth. I expressed my empathy, and told him of the deaths of my parents. It was strange, how I allowed myself to open up to a complete stranger when I become completely closed off around people I've known for years... Anyway, Alistair then told me of his daughter. He told me she too professed a desire to learn about Albion, as well as a desire to meet me. _

_I haven't been able to learn much about her. Reaver has told me that upon his visit, he had been informed of her existence, but was never allowed the chance to meet her. I only hope she is not some abrasive, feisty princess who wishes to meet me only to give me a piece of her mind about waltzing uninvited right into another person's country... I've dealt with that kind many times before..._

_Talking about my sister earlier today has made me realize just how much I long to see her again. I hope she hasn't gotten into too much trouble..._

**Expedition: Aurora**

**Location: The City of Aurora**

**Day 10**

_Sod all the nobles who fancy themselves with reveries of me marrying their pompous, pedestal daughters! The woman I have happened upon is a radiant desert belle, so surpassing in beauty and grace, yet so incredibly humble. Her name is Kalin. Oh, how her very name makes my heart soar. She is gorgeous beyond belief, with fair and flawless skin, and defined curves._

_I've never met a woman so stunning, and I especially never imagined myself fancying someone so... Well different. Rather than stuffing all her hair under an oddly-shaped powdered wig, this woman sports blue, spiraling tattoos upon a shaved head. Her dress is not the same as the huge, billowing skirts of noblewoman, ridiculously large clothing that I find a difficult task merely to not trip over. I find her average Auroran dress much more becoming, much more flattering to her long figure._

_And her eyes. Oh, such eyes. The most hypnotizing eyes I've ever seen. Gentle as a doe, but fierce as an eagle. Eyes that could make even the most callous of men flounder. How I long to look into them again. But alas, I must wait until the morrow when I am to meet with her again. She claims her father wishes for her to show me around their city, but secretly, I could not care less about seeing the land. I merely wish to get to know this desert rose. _

_I feel somewhat like a foolish boy when I think of her, no better than the way William spoke to me of his young "friend" back in Albion. I am not naive enough to jump head first into anything yet... For now, I will remain cautiously optimistic._

**Expedition: Aurora**

**Location: The City of Aurora**

**Day 11**

_Today, I was forced to sit through a tedious and unvaried meeting, called by none other than Master Reaver, about the possible mining prospects Aurora had to offer. Alistair was present, as well as the city's elders, and of course myself and Reaver. Kalin even sat in, although she did not participate. I must admit, most of my attention was on her as she glanced at me sideways and gave me polite, subtle and infrequent smiles. So, I am not aware of much that was said._

_After the meeting, Kalin showed me around their city. She taught me much of their culture, and I was able to withdraw myself from under this spell she has cast upon me long enough to actually pay attention. These people...they are so different from my Albion subjects. They trust and care and help each other through the struggles of everyday life. And from what I've learned, they __**have **__struggled. I have overheard many conversations of a horrible, dark beast lurking in the desert caves, ready to strike the city. Even Reaver seems to be somewhat informed about it. But neither of us know whether this is true, or just legends, the fabled ramblings of a people whose culture is largely centered around story-telling. When I asked Kalin about it this evening, she simply shook her head and left me wit the words 'In due time'. So, I suppose I will find out sooner or later._

_Unfortunately, Reaver decided he'd let it be known that he noticed my "infatuation", as he put it, with the "little desert princess." He promised not to say anything, but it __**is**__ Reaver. And one never knows with him. I only hope he is in one of his...generous moods. Then again, he only feels generous if the generosity benefits him..._

_On another note, William seems to be doing quite well in this knew city. He tells me that the Auroran children, although they are oddly silent, are much fun. According to Kalin, Aurorans raise their children on the idea that they are to be seen and not heard. In other words, their children remain respectfully quiet when in the company of strangers, and spend most of their days aiding their parents with hard work. I have a terrible feeling that this has given Reaver a notion for what to do with Albion's own youth..._

**Expedition: Aurora**

**Location: The City of Aurora**

**Day 12**

_I met with Kalin once again today. I don't think I could ever tire of her brilliant company... She told me she had something to show me. Something regarding my question from the previous day, the one about the dark creature that the Aurorans whispered in fear about. So, I followed her, having grown curious of this mystical creature. She led me through the city and towards a rise in the mountains near one of the large temples. In the way the city is set up, mountains are erected on three of its boarders. Together these three mountains act as a barrier between the city and what I am assuming is only vacant desert, while nothing but ocean is on the fourth side. It's a wickedly barren land, but Reaver assures me there are riches to be found in the caves that dot the landscape. I'm beginning to wonder if that is truly the reason the snake brought me hear in the first place._

_Kalin led me to and through the temple, which in itself was a wonder. It is literally just carved into the mountain side. Apparently, these people worship "the Guardians" - winged, hooded, celestial beings who watch over them, bring them peace and prosperity. In their temple is a magnificent shrine to this creature. Whether it truly exists or not, the people seem awfully dedicated to this deity. Kalin told me a rather...disturbing story about these Guardians. _

_Apparently, the Father Guardian came first. He decided to make humans, and with them, armies of slightly lesser Guardians them himself. She told me of how some of the Guardians grew jealous by the endless power the Father Guardian had, and began to revolt. There was war in the heavens, and a time of great despair on land, with famines and sickness and war between brothers. But in the end, the rebels were unsuccessful. In the end, the Father Guardian banished them all. This was hundreds of thousands of years ago, Kalin tells me. But for the first time in so long, the Aurorans are beginning to feel the affects again. _

_I don't know what she meant by that, for that was the last words she left me with before it was time for her to return home. I asked Reaver if he knew anything about it. He shrugged and said no, but I'm not sure if I should believe him. I can only hope she will speak to me of it again tomorrow. My curiosity is making it nearly impossible for me to focus on anything. It's ridiculous, how I can be so enthralled by nothing more than a child's tale of adventures in seas of sands... But perhaps it truly is much more than that..._

* * *

><p><strong>{ AN: Hello, once again, lovelies :) My GOSH this took me forever. I must have rewritten it a thousand times. }**

***Feedback is loved***


	3. Revelation

**Expedition Aurora**

**Chapter 3 - Revelation**

**-x-**

**Expedition: Aurora**

**Location: The City of Aurora**

**Day 13**

_Today I managed to overhear a conversation Reaver had with Alistair. I was walking through the halls of the temple, where I told Kalin I would meet her today, when their hushed tones stopped me in my tracks. Curiosity led me against my better judgement, and I decided to stay and listen to whatever it was they were talking about._

_I could not catch all of what was said, but Alistair spoke in an angry whisper, about some sort of deal that had been made. Alistair claimed he had kept his part of the bargain, and it was time for Reaver to pay up. Reaver was quietly using that irksome, passive-aggressive tone he liked to put on. He said something about "giving the boy time to figure it out on his own..." Apparently, whoever this boy is, Reaver has told Alistair he will take care of his "problem" in exchange for ownership of the deserts mines. That made my blood boil, that Reaver was exploiting some poor boy to do his bidding. The "problem" they were speaking about seemed to be grave indeed. Alistair told Reaver the mines would be useless with that "problem" being ignored. Reaver replied with a sigh, telling Alistair to be patient, that the boy would be more willing to help if he was led to believe it was his own decision._

_I was trying to figure out just who the boy they spoke of might be, hoping Reaver had not found some underhanded way to use William for his own gain, when I heard the words leave Reaver's mouth. "Why don't you put that girl of yours to good use, and have her charm him into helping you. He's lovestruck as it is." And then I realized, that boy they spoke of is me. _

**Expedition: Aurora**

**Location: The City of Aurora**

**Day 14**

_I decided to wait until tonight to confront Reaver about what I overheard yesterday. This was partially because I could not get him alone until then, and I did not wish to cause a scene in front of Alistair or Kalin. What if I had been wrong? But alas, I wasn't wrong. They were indeed speaking of me, and Reaver confirmed this with an uncomfortable chuckle, and then a frown. It's not kingly to eavesdrop, he told me, and I felt like ringing his neck right there. But he'd have had a bullet in my face before my hands could entire encircle his throat, so I resisted the urge. How dare he tell me what was kingly... He wouldn't know._

_Reaver finally confessed that things had indeed occurred on his last trip here. He'd made a promise to these people, that was why they knew who I was when I arrived. Permission to dock on their lands and mine in their caves came with a price. But he told me I would simply have to wait and see what that price was, claiming that he did not yet know. I have a strong feeling that this is a lie, but I could not get anything further out of him. _

_I would ask Kalin... She would tell me the truth. But I must admit, I'm somewhat frightened to. I wouldn't know how to begin. What if she accuses me of deceit and slyness? I don't think I'd be able to take such insults from her. I have grown fond of her, too fond perhaps..._

**Expedition: Aurora**

**Location: The City of Aurora**

**Day 15**

_Today marks a momentous occasion, and also that we have been in Aurora for a week exactly. It happened earlier this night, when Reaver and Alistair and everyone else in the palace-temple was taking their evening meal in the hall. I'd been with Kalin nearly that whole day. Simply listening to her speak about her people, watching her interact with them and my own men. And as I watched her, I came to realize something. I could love this woman... I might possibly love her already, though I'm not quite sure what love is. It must be when you know that you don't want to wake up one morning, and know that that person is gone. Or when you want to spend every moment you have with them..._

_I got to thinking, it should be time for me to take a Queen soon. The Crown would need heirs, and I would need to produce them. And any alliance between Albion and Aurora could be strengthened by a marriage. Perhaps I will inquire about this to Alistair. Kalin has told me much of the marriage culture for Aurorans, and I find it is not so different from Albion's own culture._

_Anyway, while everyone was supping in the hall, Kalin and I escaped to the upper rooms of the palace. She led me through a door, and a narrow staircase, and suddenly we were on the roof of the temple. It was slightly frightening, being up so high and on a rounded surface. But it was thrilling as well, for Kalin's hand was in my the entire time. We sat watching the stars for a long time. They are quite magnificent in the Auroran skies. But her eyes outshine the brightest ones, and I spent most of my time watching them instead of the stars. I'm not sure what spurred the reaction, perhaps it was the way I was looked at her. Whatever the reason, she reached towards me. Her hands found their way into my hair, my hands found their way upon her waist, and our lips found their way to one another. For lack of better words that would make me sound more like a King and less like a prancing bard, it was the most beautiful moment of my life. Everything around us stopped, and I could feel nothing but her. Needless to say, it was not much longer later that we found ourselves back in the rooms. Her room to be exact. We laid there tonight, for long moments that seemed all to short to me. And then I realized, although I have only known this girl a short time, I could spend the rest of my life this way._

**Expedition: Aurora**

**Location: The City of Aurora**

**Day 16**

_I'm not certain why, but I feared that perhaps what happened between Kalin and I the previous night might somehow put us at jeopardy. But when I came to meet her today, my fears were proved unneeded. She smiled, and took my hand as she had before. We talked for a time, about what I cannot quite remember. Her eyes and her lips were distracting me..._

_But soon her expression turned serious, and her tone was grave. She told me she had something she needed to tell me. Something important to show me. So I went with her, following her again like some lovesick dog. That's all I am, all she has reduced me too. We walked through the temple, to a hall I had never been before. When we stopped at a grand set of doors, she removed a key from the pock of her robes and twisted the doors lock. She seemed to sigh determinedly before giving the doors a shove, and they eased open with a slight screech. The sight disturbed me._

_Here it seemed an entire other half of the city existed, but it was not the same. It had been destroyed, and worse. The sun seemed to be blotted out in the area only by some evil sorcery, leaving an endless, blackish type of dark blue. Buildings seemed to have long since crumbled, yet from there I could see the ground about the town, there were bodies that seemed fresh dead, and blood soaked into the sand. I felt anger rising up immediately. Who did this, asked her. She replied with a wary, frightened whisper. The Crawler. _

_Finally, she told me everything. What the Crawler was, what he had done to her people. The place she had showed me had once been another part of the city, as normal and thriving as the one they lived in. But the Darkness had taken it over, and it was now what we saw today. Kalin told me the Crawler possessed a dark sort of magic that made the bodies of the souls they consumed never fade away, so that was why the blood still soaked the sand and the death still littered the ground, never decaying but still lifeless. Her eyes were teary now for the first time I've seen, and she looked at me with desperation, telling me the Darkness would come back, and it would take the rest of them with it. I held her close as she sobbed into me chest. I would never let that happen, I told her._

**Expedition: Aurora**

**Location: The City of Aurora**

**Day 17**

_Now I know what the deal was between Reaver and Alistair. That sly, underhanded fop promised the Aurorans I would end their Crawler problem and take Aurora under my protection, but only if they gave me their mines. I feel somewhat betrayed now, not having known about this before... But my love for Kalin still drives me to protect these people. I cannot let the Darkness do what it's done again. Not to Kalin, so bright and innocent. She knew not of Reaver's plot._

_Alistair is more than happy to accept my proposal to hunt this Crawler down. He and his men will be joining us, he tells me, and that will make our part of nearly a hundred men. Reaver himself offered to go, and despite my anger with him now, I allowed it. It is no question, his marksman skills will be needed. Yet in my head I am thinking that it cannot be too hard. I have the blood of a Hero in me. It might not be to the extent of my father's before me, but it still flows through my veins. I can handle whatever this Darkness is, and whatever it throws against me._

**Expedition: Aurora**

**Location: The City of Aurora**

**Day 18**

_Kalin came to me last night, and I held her close while she expressed her concern for my safety, and I confessed my love for her. I told her I had no intentions of giving my life to the monster, the Crawler. And he would not take anything else from her so long as he stood. She did not seem to be comforted by my words, but I held her tighter then until she drifted off to sleep. _

_Reaver has told me a bit about the Crawler. Apparently he's heard mixed reports. Some say he is nothing but a shadow, a creation of the Dark Guardians, the ones that were banished so many years ago by the Father Guardian. Others say he is merely a man who has been gifted by the Dark Guardians to do their bidding. And some even say he is a great, deformed beast, the leader of the Dark Guardians themselves. I'm not sure what to make of any of these descriptions... But I feel slightly less confident than before._

_Kalin kissed me before we left, out in the open and in front of everyone, but I didn't care. Some showed surprise, but Reaver and Alistair were not among them. I suspect this was part of Reaver's plan all along. How the man is so clever will never sit well with me... But I kissed her back, and promised I would return to her. I would defeat the beast and become her champion. She wiped a rogue tear away, refusing to show fear or sadness, and embraced me one last time before I gave the signal, and we quickly rode off. I hope I'll be able to keep my promise..._


	4. Into the Desert

**Expedition Aurora **

**Chapter 4 - Into the Desert**

**-x-**

**Expedition: Aurora**

**Location: Aurora Desert**

**Day 19**

_It's in the middle of the night, our first night in the desert. I was among the few who had drawn the first watch, so now I'm sitting as a look out on the north side of out encampment. Before me, nothing but endless desert stretches as far as my eyes can see. Behind me, the great statue looming above Aurora's temple is still visible, and it keeps me with thoughts of Kalin, worrisome thoughts that make sleep impossible. So perhaps it's good that I drew first watch. What if something happens, and I cannot return to her? What if, when I return, I find something has already happened back in the city? What if I return, and she no longer feels the same way she did when I left!? _

_This blasted desserts seems to already be addling my mind. In the day he heat hear is monstrous, much worse than in the city, where there is at least shade to block the sun. But at night, it is damnably and impossibly cold. For a desert, it seems utterly surreal. I half expect it to start snowing. Though if the clouds up ahead are any indication, a thunderstorm might be present. Hopefully it will blow over. Storms don't cause much of a problem for the soldiers, but they are extremely inconvenient._

_Some of the soldiers, the older and more superstitious ones, say that it is a bad omen for a storm to approach right after a voyage has begun. However, Alistair and his men believe it is a good omen, that the life-sustaining rain that chooses to fall so scarcely in the desert has decided to start on our journey's first night. But Reaver says that omens are foolish, old wives' tales and that a man's fate is in the way he carries his weapon._

_I don't know who to believe anymore. I wonder what Kalin would think, if she were here. And I wonder if she is thinking about me now too._

**Expedition: Aurora**

**Location: Aurora Desert**

**Day 20**

_When I woke early this morning, groggy from a night of little or restless sleep, I was informed that in the middle of the night, something had happened and now, three men were dead, and four were missing. I asked them who had done such a thing, and why the men on watch had not succeeded in stopping them. They brought me to Reaver and Alistair, who were already up and inspecting the stains of fresh blood on the sands._

_Alistair told me it had been the Sand Furies. Kalin had told me of them once, I recall only fleetingly, and I wished I'd been more interested in what she'd said, rather than the way her lips moved when she said it... _

_Fortunately Reaver was there to refresh my memory. A tribe of desert wenches, he said, quiet as shadows and as versatile as the sand itself. One hardly has a chance of stopping them unless they are extremely gifted in battle._

_One of the men on the last watch claimed that he had heard no fighting, and didn't even realize something was amiss until the rest of the men woke up that morning. I asked Reaver why they would attack only these few men. Why not all of us? _

_He responded with a chuckle, the most irksome I had ever heard. And proceeded to enlighten me on the fact that, Sand Furies being a tribe of women only, need to find ways to procreate. But of course, they want only the strongest men to father their spawn. Most likely, they started inspecting bodies and killed the ones they were not pleased with. Mercifully they must have found worthy men quick enough, otherwise there would be a lot more blood on the sand._

_We buried those who died properly, or as properly as one could in the desert, before making our way again. This time, we were careful of our surroundings and kept a good look out for these illusive savages. Everyone seems more on edge as we ride deeper into the desert._

**Expedition: Aurora**

**Location: Aurora Desert**

**Day 21**

_When we first entered the desert, I felt this eerie feeling. Its the same feeling I used to get standing in the Bowerstone Cemetery as a boy, and when Kalin showed me the ruins of the destroyed city._

_But this eeriness only seems to be increasing more and more. My thoughts are still with Kalin, but they are also with my little sister now. If I die, Cassandra will become Queen. She is but a little girl. She shouldn't have to have that weight forced upon her at such a young age as I did. And what would she do without me? She'd have Walter and Jasper to care for her, yes, but no one to teach her how to be a proper ruler._

_And after the darkness has run its course here in Aurora, swept up all the life and light it can, who is to say that it would not then move on to Albion? This is among my foremost concerns. That I will fail and fall, and thus so will everything and everyone else. I have to be strong, I have to win this. Not just for myself, or for Kalin, or for my sister. But for everyone. Such is the duty of a King._

**Expedition: Aurora**

**Location: Aurora Desert**

**Day 22**

_Today, I discovered a stowaway... Again. The same one we found on the ship just two weeks earlier. Somehow William managed to slip in with the others almost unnoticed, and stay hidden among one of the supply carts. I'll never know how we was able to do it. But I know he's quite the master at hiding. Of course, I scolded him thoroughly for it. He looked ashamed... for all of two minutes. Then he was excitedly asking me where we were going. I told him we were going to end the Darkness. He asked me where._

_I wish I could tell him, but I do not truly know myself. _

_We are deep into the desert now. Deeper than I had hoped we'd need to go. I can still se the staue to the Auroran temple looming behind us in the distance. But before us still, an alarming nothingness stretches on in vast eternity. How long will it be? How long before we actually know where to go, and are not wandering about aimlessly. Alistair and his riders are leading the way now. It seems they have a better sense of direction, or at least the direction we need to be going in._

_We are all growing weary, and I am growing impatient. When I decide to do something, I do it right away. Being left alone to think over my decision is complete torture. Have I done the right thing in prostrating myself and all these men upon the mercy of the desert and this darkness? _

_And of course the doubt is still there. What if this whole thing really is only a legend after all? But then again, Reaver seems to think it's real. While the old fop has never been decidedly practical, I know he wouldn't go after something like this unless he knew it would be worth it. It puts me on edge, the fact that the only solid ground I have to go off here is Reaver. A man as fickle and erratic as they come._

**Expedition: Aurora**

**Location: Aurora Desert**

**Day 23**

_The desert once seemed to have no end. But finally, we seem to have found at least a bump in its road. Today, just before sunset, when we were about to make camp, and I was honestly contemplating turning the entire army around and heading back to the city, we spotted something. Up ahead in the distance, there is an ancient-looking ruin. And one can just make out a small, dark doorway sitting on top of the ledge. Alistair swears by everything dear in this world that this is where we should be. Reaver was quick to agree._

_I sent scouts ahead to scope out the situation, and they have not yet return. If they are not back by morning, then we will know whatever awaits us has nothing good in store. I do not have much faith in the notion that they are still alive. _

_...My father often warned me about the decisions one made as King. Even good decision could warrant bad outcomes. The deaths of men are needed to preserve the life of a nation. But the guilt will stay with me forever. It will never be absolved._

**Expedition: Aurora**

**Location: Aurora Desert**

**Day 24**

_We never found the scouts' bodies, nor even a trace of them at all. No footprints, no hoofprints, no sign of a skirmish. Nothing of the sort. Many think they went craven and have turned their backs on us, going back to the relative safety of the city. I don't know what to think._

_We spent the day trying to figure out how to get all of us up to where we needed to be. The ledge where the door way was located had no stairs leading up to it, which posed a bit of a problem, of course. At that moment, I was thankful for William coming along after all. The lithe boy was able to scurry up the large rocks and got to the ledge easy enough, after a bit of a boost from the strong men below._

_He tied a rope to a sturdy rock upon the ledge, allowing for the rest of us to climb up. I've decided to leave a few men outside the cave, just in case anything happens to us. They can tend the horses while we travel this cave on foot, and they can at least go back to the city with word of our fate, should we fail return._

_It took us the rest of the day to get such a force of men up here. They are tired, and weak, and after looking into the complete and utter darkness that await us inside that tunnel, they're scared. It'd be best if I let them have their rest now. We will need it most of all when we venture into the unknown that lies in waiting beyond the entrance to this cave._

_Even Reaver looks apprehensive to go forward, a trait I have never before seen in him. _

**Expedition: Aurora**

**Location: Shadelight Cave**

**Day 25**

_We started the morning early, and I wasted no time ordering the march into the cave, fearing any trace of hope and courage left among us would die out if a I waited any longer. Every fifth man was given a torch, so the way was not as dark as, but frightening still. Things are so...old here. So void of life, yet full of...something. That something has a pulse, I swear it. But it is one that beats heavy, and dull and laborious in my ears. It is so faintly there, I cannot even be sure it is not just my own heart._

_After some time we emerged from a long hall way into a larger, circular room that looked like it could have once been a throne room. There was a row of brooding, hooded statues aligned on either side of the room. Suddenly, Alistair and his men fell to the ground on their knees. It caused a panicked stir for a moment, until we realized they were kneeling in prayer. _

_The Dark Guardian, Reaver uttered the explanation to me, an odd catch to his voice. I knew immediately what he meant. These were the ones that had turn away from the Father Guardian so long ago, as Kalin had told me._

_After the Aurorans had said the prayers they felt were adequate enough to save them from the unholiness of the Dark Guardians, we continued on to more caves and pathways. Some of them branched out, and I divided the men to go down each pathway. I made certain William, Alistair, and yes even Reaver, were in my party the entire time. _

_Reaver... he has been unusually quiet. I think at times I can even see fear in his eyes now._

_The idea of Reaver fearing anything is almost impossible. But I have long known of is dealings with darkness. The Shadow Court, and their agreement that has allowed him to live for so long. _

_I have known him for such a time that I can now tell, just from his behavior, when he is about to make a sacrifice. He will grow very somber and distant just before he leaves. It is clear he dreads the process. It must be that he fears darkness in all its form. Perhaps that is why he seems so grim now, and why he can never seem to spend a night alone._

_Whatever the case, I can see he would rather have no one know of it. Our eyes met briefly once, and as soon as he noticed I was watching him, he dropped the look of fear and fell right back into the charming, nonchalant charade he plays so well, smiling carelessly. I wonder if there is a single person on this earth with whom he confides in, now that my father is gone. _

_Sometimes, though only rarely, I feel the real reason why he keeps close to me is less because of what I can do for him as a king, and more of what I can do for him as a friend. Perhaps a part of him hopes I will be what my father was to him._

_It must be difficult, having no one to rely on but oneself. Having no one in this world to love and be loved by. He can hide it all he wants, but I know there will always be a part of him that craves simple, human affections. For all the annoyance I have for him, one can't help but feel pity, even if he has brought this upon himself._

**Expedition: Aurora**

**Location: Shadelight Cave**

**Day 26**

_Again, we did not find much today. Just more tunnels that lead to no where. My father, when he was alive, would tell me stories about the years he spent as a slave to the Spire. How the structure seemed to live and breath on its own, so much that it had its own heartbeat, its own pulse. Is what I am feeling now similar? I remember when I was a boy and my father took me to the place of his childhood, where his old gypsy camp has once resided. Much had changed, he told me, and now one could see the spire from the shore. I had always felt a strange vibe coming from the place, even as it stood several miles out to sea. The Spire is a place of great power, and with it, my father had obtained an immense amount of wealth, and thus became King of Albion._

_But the feeling I get from this place seems so much different than the stories. My father told me the Spire got its pulse from the energy flowing through it. This place has no energy, no life... Only death. The pulse is getting louder and louder with each passing hour. At first, I could hardly tell the difference between it and_


	5. This is My Albion

**Expedition Aurora **

**Chapter 5 - This is My Albion**

**-x-**

**Expedition: Aurora**

**Location: Shadelight Cave**

**Day 30...40...50 ?**

_It's been...how many days since the attack... I don't know..._

_Less than a fourth of our men are left. All of my generals, and most of the Auroran riders have died. William too has gone with them. It's all my fault. I should never have let him into this damned place. I should have turned around the moment I realized he was with us._

_They came out of no where. These...things. These shadows. But they moved on their own and fought as well as any mortal man. Their forms were that of a human, with wings, and eyes that glow bright and red into your very soul. And their...master, creature, thing... Whatever the hell it was. The most gruesome monster, so frightening to behold... It feels like there is a part of it inside me now. Inside of all of us. A dark, heavy presence in the pit of my soul. I can see it in the eyes of every man here, but Alistair... His is worst of all. The battle has left him blind and weary. Everyone looks dead on their feet. Even Reaver. Perhaps him most of all._

_We've wandered around in darkness for days, weeks, months? We brought enough supplies to last us a good while, but now our rations are starting to dwindle, and no man does not go hungry each night. But I think we've found a way out. One of Alistair's men has used a type of magic spell to seal the cave shut. In two places. But I fear there is little hope of that ever holding. _

_Everything is quiet now, but I can still hear the voice of that...thing. It speaks to us still. Darkness incarnate. We know now we can never escape it. _

**Expedition: Aurora**

**Location: Shadelight Cave**

**Day 65**

**Journal #2**

_Somewhere in the dark, I lost my journal. But that surely is not all I am leaving behind. We made it out of the cave. Physically. Our bodies may once again be standing on solid ground but our minds and souls will never leave that place, and that place will never leave our minds and souls, weighing us down constantly. Until the day we die._

_Ailistair did not live. After we broke free of the cave, it was a struggle enough finding a way around the rocky cliffs. Once we found a path, we travelled half way across the desert before the old Auroran collapsed. We had to carry him the rest of the way. Kalin was distraught. I comforted her as best I could. But as I am all too aware, nothing can mend such a devastating loss. _

_They say we were gone a month. It feels like a decade. A century. All I know is I must return to Albion immediately._

_Kalin has begged me to stay. Aurora is in more danger, she says, and they need my help. She is now the leader of her people, and as such, she offers to give her land up if I will allow her people to come under my protection. I have promised her all she has asked. As soon as I settle my affairs in Albion, I will return, and we will eradicate the darkness once and for all._

_**Expedition: Aurora**_

_**Location: H.M.S. Tempest**_

_**Day 73**_

_**Journal #2**_

_It is good to be back...if anything in the world can ever be good again. Seeing Cassandra, her beautiful face so light and happy, carefree... That will be what keeps me alive each day. Even in the face of all...this. On the day I returned, she asked after my scars, noticing that I hadn't had them when I left. Of course, I did not tell her the truth. I must protect her from the truth._

_I received a visiter upon my return. One I had heard of as a boy, and one I never expected to see. She seemed to materialize just before, and it was not until then that I noticed my surroundings had changed and faded into a bright, white light. All that stood before me was the hooded woman._

_She introduced herself to me as Theresa. But somehow I knew who she was even before she told. She she had been my father's guide... _

_She told me of things. Terrible things. Things that are coming to Albion. It won't stop. Not until it has consumed the entire world in shadow and darkness. Aurora will be the first to fall, and if nothing is done to stop this...then so will Albion. _

_I know now that Aurora is a lost cause. I will never be able to save both it and Albion together. Kalin... I have never known such pain before this day. A part of me wishes I had never met her. It would make abandoning these people to the darkness much easier. _

_I have told only one person about this. Reaver. He is the only person I will ever tell - and oddly enough, he is the only person I can trust with it…. Trust Reaver. I must be truly desperate. But he is the only Hero I know, and he has said he would aid me. I would rather not need his aid, but…_

_I am only one man, King of a doomed country, and not even a Hero as my father was, or as Reaver is. There is no chance for us, unless I raise a worthy army. And I will not be able to do this lightly. I've seen what must be done, and nothing will stand in my way. We will be greater and we will be stronger. No matter what sacrifices we must make. _

_This is my Albion and I will see it destroyed before I surrender it._

**Thank you all for your support in this. It is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this little insight into the mind of one of my favorite video game characters of all time. :)**


End file.
